What is Tag intially?
TAG believes they are more than just an organisation which support disenfranchised young people secure qualifications. TAG developed specifically to help young job seekers into employment, where it is a unique combination of professional training and preparation for work and industry contacts. With the services from TAG, young people can get a second chance into a world of success and a new life, where in 2010 the organisation helped almost 1300 young people. Tag graduate can play an active and very important role in helping those at risk lead a more fulfilling, active and healthier life and there reduce the likelihood of suffering from 20 lifestyle diseases, ranging from obesity to type 2 diabetes and asthma. TAG provides real solutions to complex social problems by offering young people a real opportunity to change their lives and radically alter health in the community. Many of the people who join TAG are from different backgrounds, where issues concerning the life vary from street crime, leading to criminal convictions, young people who dropped out of school or have had either relationship of family problems, where they look for a future to turn their lives around through to employment. Employer Partners TAG works in association with these organizations to direct young people to the right paths which best suit them for their future career. Freedom Gym Gateshead Council GL-14 GLL Greens Haringey Council Harpers Hillsborough Leisure Centre Island Village Jubilee Hall Trust LA Fitness Leisure Connection Leisure in Salford Leisure Warrington Leverhulme Leisure Centre Liston Wingate-Denys Little Venice London South Bank University Market Sports Moberly Sports and Education Centre Momentum Muscle Factory Mytime Nuffield Health Nuyuu Oldham Community Leisure Oxygen Fit Gym Peepul Centre Pinetree Fitness Ponds Forge Positive Futures Premier Fitness Pumping Iron Water Fields Leisure YMCA Ultimate Exercise Virgin Active Ponds Forge Positive Futures Premier Fitness Pumping Iron Pure Gym Queens Crescent Community Association Salford Council Samson and Delilah Gym Serco Ashfield Council Aston University Body Matrix Bolton College Bradford Council Bridge Park Community Leisure Centre Bushey Grove Leisure Change Ur Shape City Point Club 2000 Energy Concord Sports Centre Coventry Sports Foundation Dales Fitness Centre David Lloyd Don Valley Doncaster Council DW Sports Ebor Fitness Enderby leisure Centre Energie Esporta Everyone Active Felling Gym First Step Fitness Fitness First Fit 4 Less comments from TAG: “I have changed my life around, and can’t see myself doing anything else, but being in fitness. I am used to routine as it formed a part of my life when I was in prison. I spent nearly six years in prison for armed robbery and was sentenced when I was 15. I went to Feltham and missed my GCSE’s, so although I went to the gym all the time when I was inside I didn’t come out with many qualifications. TAG has changed that, TAG is right for me. Now, when someone phones me from the road and asks me if I’ve got anything going on, I tell them “No, but I can help you get a job in a gym.” I’ve never felt so free. JasonHerahMDX 14:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC)